


Baby Goodnight

by Prince_Parkgae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Parkgae/pseuds/Prince_Parkgae
Summary: It's been a long day and Seonghwa makes sure each and every one of the members goes to sleep knowing they're loved and cared for





	Baby Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first piece of kpop fanfiction i've ever uploaded, don't be too hard on me lol
> 
> The relationships the members have can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, I just tagged the most prominent ones but it's totally up to you guys
> 
> I just get soft over ATEEZ and their close bond a lot and this is the result of thinking about it for a little too long, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!

Seonghwa stands in the doorway, arms crossed as his body leans against the wooden frame, a small smile displayed on his lips as he watches his members in the living room.

This is their safe space, a place to come together and just enjoy each others' presence without the sense of duty or work lingering in the air like it tends to do in the practice room. Of course that could never stop Hongjoong from shutting himself off behind his earphones and laptop, the guy is a workaholic after all, but he doesn't seem to mind the younger members playing and fooling around, occasionally trying to involve him by snuggling up into his side or attempting to steal his socks.

"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed". Jongho getting up and leaving the room causes a stirr amongst the others, yawning being heard as everyone suddenly realizes how late it actually already is. Soon enough, the pillows and blankets scattered on the floor are all that's left in the room, along with some half-empty chip bags and chocolate wrappers. And Hongjoong. 

The oldest member sighs as he makes his way towards their leader, sitting down behind him and resting his chin on the smaller one's shoulder. "You too Joong, let's call it a night and get some rest".  
Hongjoong smiles softly, tilting his head to rest it against Seonghwa's as he starts closing the tabs one by one, checking all the saved files and shutting his laptop, finally getting up. "Aren't you coming?"  
He frowns at the other man who's still on the floor, already folding the blankets the others left behind. "In a second, let me just clean up here really quick".

After he had decided that the rest of the dorm was in an acceptable state, Seonghwa makes his way towards the room shared by their youngest and Yeosang. The latter had left his charger on the kitchen counter so the oldest walks into the room with the intention of simply giving it back and saying goodnight. His eyes fall on Yeosang as soon as he enters, the younger one busy with brushing the hairspray out of his brown locks. Seonghwa silently walks up to him, helping him gently untying some knots at the back of his head and then just continuing playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. Yeosang closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax into the touch and doze off slightly until Jongho returns from the bathroom, making them get up. The oldest offers both of them a hug, the youngest member accepting it a bit more diffidently than Yeosang, who immediately wraps his arms around Seonghwa's middle and nuzzles his head into his chest. "Goodnight hyung".

The next room is Yunho's and Mingi's and Seonghwa isn't suprised at the noise audibly seeping through the closed door. Their two tallest members also happen to be the biggest goofs in the group and the oldest sometimes questions the idea of letting them be roommates, but he would never actually bring that up. It's useless against Yunho's puppy eyes anyway and even though these two usually stay up the longest they never loose their energy. It's admirable. Even now they're still playing some game, Mingi's roaring laughter making Seonghwa jump as he peaks his head through the door. "Guys, calm down a little would you? We could all use some sleep". 

Beaming at him, Mingi crosses the room in two big steps, pulling the older man into a bonecrushing hug and planting a wet kiss on his cheek. Seonghwa laughs and pretends to wipe the spit off his face when in reality the interaction had caused a warm feeling to spread in his chest, only growing bigger when Yunho pulls him into his arms as well. He isn't as enthusiastic as Mingi but he ignites the same comfortable, fuzzy feeling inside with his hugs. The oldest member loves his role as the responsible, caring one but when it comes to these two he can just melt into their arms and let them make him feel small and cared for. It's relaxing to not have his guard up all the time and he actually finds it hard to pull away, but if he didn't he would've fallen asleep right then and there. "Alright then, goodnight boys". And with one last ruffle of Mingi's hair he exits the room.

When Seonghwa gets to Wooyoung's and San's room, the former is already sprawled out on his matress, not quite alseep yet but also not fully awake anymore. He groans when the taller one squats down next to his bed and shifts in his position to look at his friend through hooded eyes. Seonghwa smiles and presses a kiss to the adorable boy's forehead, quickly getting up again in order to not keep him awake for too long. It had really been a long day and he's longing for his bed as well. In that very moment, he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, hands resting just below his navel and a soft voice mumuring "hey" into his neck. San is a very affectionate person in general so this doesn't exactly startle the older, in fact, he immediately relaxes into the embrace. Slowly swaying from left to right, San rests his forehead against Seonghwa's back, his fingers drawing small patterns into Seonghwa's tummy and the world seems to turn at a slower pace. What's probably only a few minutes feeks like hours and Seonghwa is calm and at ease, his heartbeat slow and steady and loud in his ears. He takes one of San's hands in his own, bringing it up to his face, softly pressing his lips against the knuckles and he hears, feels the younger boy smile against his back. 

Wooyoung puts an end to it though when he loudly wines for San to finally come to bed and Seonghwa steps away from the other with a soft chuckle.   
"Goodnight Hwa, i love you". San's voice is low, drenched in sleepiness and the one addressed can't help the fond smile creeping back onto his face.  
"I love you too, both of you. Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow".  
Seonghwa turns around one last time, feeling the familiar warmth when his eyes fall upon San cuddling up to the younger boy underneath the blankets. Then he switches off the lights.

When he finally gets to his shared room with Hongjoong he's hit with fresh air filling the room through the open balcony door. Seonghwa steps outside, close to the railing where his friend is already waiting, eyes trailing over the lights of the city and the skyline at night. He must've felt Seonghwa's presence because even though he doesn't look at him he doesn't even flinch when he's pulled into the older one's side. It's so quiet, so peaceful and everything feels just so right. None of them would trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
